Dating in the Rough
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: *Companion fic to Olaball Aftermath* Where was Gabe while Elena chaperoned Isabel's class? Well, he was busy planning his first date with Elena... how did that turn out while they are both still trying to keep their relationship secret and private for a while?


**Story requested by Sofia2017 planning.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! Here's what happened during Crystal in the rough!  
Personal fanfic companion sequence:  
**

 **1)Olaball Aftermath  
2)The Princess's Knight  
3) Dating in the Rough**

* * *

 **Dating in the Rough**

Gabe failed miserably to hold back a smile when he saw Elena and Isabel skip down the stairs for Isabel's first day of school. He was going to drive them to the town's school that morning and he couldn't be more excited, mostly because he was hoping to surprise Elena by taking her out on their first date. He planned on hiding a picnic basket in the coach surprise her by taking her to have lunch by the waterfall. If everything went according to plan, perhaps they were finally going to get more than just barely two minutes of 'alone-time'. He opened the carriage door and holding out his hand he help the royals sisters in, before climbing on his place as coachman.

"So, Princess, are you ready for your first day?" Gabe asked Isabel, with a smile .

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to meet everyone and for the lesson! I wonder what they'll teach us today?" Isabel replied looking excitedly back and forth between Gabe and Elena. The young guard laughed.

"Keep up that enthusiasm and you'll be just fine" Gabe replied with a smile. His eyes met with Elena's and the teens briefly shared an affectionate smile, before Gabe turned back around "Here we go!" and with a whip of the reins the carriage took off.

When they arrived at the school, Gabe looked at it in awe as memories of his past came flowing back to him. His gaze shifted on the two princesses as Elena walked Isabel at the front entrance. He didn't know what they were telling each other, but the sight warmed his heart as he watched Elena lean down and stroke her little sister's face with her hand, in her eyes the sweet reassuring look she had whenever someone needed comfort or encouragement, but with that almost motherly glint in them she reserved just for Isabel.  
He watched as Elena stood in her place, looking at Isabel walking towards the entrance, only to walk back to him when her sister had vanished through the door. Gabe took one last look at the school, before his eyes settled back on Elena, as she sat beside him instead of the carriage. Gabe looked surprised at first, but helped her up anyway.

"Lieutenant, escort me back to the castle, please" Elena said in a teasing manner.

"Yes, Princess" Gabe replied with a military salute and commanding the carriage to go, after taking one last look at the school.

"I noticed that look" Elena said after a few seconds "Place with many memories?" she asked

"Yup. I used to go to school there. I spent about 10 years of my life in that building" Gabe replied with a smile.

"Really?" Elena asked curiously "You went to school there?"

"Yeah. It's a good school. I haven't been there in 5 years, which is since I left for high school" he replied.

"What's it like?" Elena asked with a curious smile.

"What?" Gabe asked confused for a moment.

"High school" Elena asked "I'm castle schooled, may I remind you" she said finding his faint cute blush adorable, as she realized he had forgotten for a moment about it.

"Well… you should actually ask Naomi or Mateo that question" Gabe replied "My high school was different from theirs. It was a military high school"

"Military high school?" Elena said "Okay, I don't remember those existing when my parents ruled. What kind of high school is it?"

"It's probably the only good thing Shuriki did during her reign" Gabe explained "She wanted soldiers to protect her and she wanted them qualified and quickly. So, she created these high schools that are accessible to everyone, where kids were trained to become soldiers, other than studying normal subjects"

"So, basically it was a mix between ordinary high school and military academy" Elena summarized, still not seeing where the 'good' part was. How could sending kids under military service instead of letting them have a normal adolescence be good?

"More like a mix between high school and working as military, since we had a salary. Very small but still a salary and many of us needed it" Gabe explained.

"Oh… so that's the good thing" Elena noted. She never thought she'd say that, but that was actually a good thing: being schooled and paid in exchange for military service, especially when the people had to pay for Shuriki's crazy taxes. Not to mention, they didn't need to wait their 18 years of age to join the military academy in order to enter the army . They remained in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, just sending each other small glances. Both of them wanted to scoot a little closer together, or at least Gabe would have like it if Elena decided to scoot closer and take his arm. She would have liked that too, but they couldn't let anyone see them like that. When they got closer to the castle, Gabe took a small detour and went for the palace's military grounds. Elena shook her head for a moment at his eagerness, realizing that he had a few minutes he could spend with her and so did she, but looking at the barracks, she was reminded of their earlier chat and had to ask, but waited until he parked the carriage into a more secluded area.

"Gabe, can I ask you something?" she asked the moment he helped her down, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, sure. Anything" he said.

"Why did you join the military and how did you manage to become Lieutenant at 18?" she asked curiously. Gabe remained silent for a moment, but smiled at her. He leaned on the carriage's side and gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as Elena put her hands around his neck, smiling back at him.

"You remember how crazy high Shuriki's taxes were, right?" he started. Elena nodded "Well… the bakery wasn't going too well, because of the taxes not many people were buying and we had to pay ours as well. I was 10 when the military high-school opened and when I saw my family struggle, I decided that I was going to that high-school. At 14 I enrolled there and joined the army and with that small salary, I helped my family" Gabe explained.

"So… you joined for your family, not because you wanted to" Elena said, gently playing with his brown hair, immediately feeling bad about the revelation. She knew he wasn't the only one who had to make that sort of sacrifice because she wasn't there.

"It started like that. The only thing that would have kept me from allowing them to execute me for insubordination at her first foul order would have been my parent's sake. They needed me…" Gabe said sadly, but then he smiled, lightly tightening his arms around her waist "But then you returned and that changed, because you're a leader worth following. Now I am a royal guard because I like it and I want to guard the kingdom and it's queen" he finished with a smile.

" _Almost-soon-to-be-queen_ " Elena corrected smiling at him.

" _Almost-soon-to-be-queen_ " Gabe rephrased. They smiled to one another in a moment of silence, before Gabe leaned in and kissed her.

"You still didn't tell me how you became Lieutenant" Elena said as they pulled back.

"Special events Shuriki had for the army in order to push us to be better warriors. We trained hard, proved ourselves and in return we went up ranks, which meant higher salary" Gabe said. Elena's hands loosened and went to rest on his shoulders as she sighed, looking away "Oh, no. I know that look" Gabe said as her hadns slid further to rest on his chest.

"This shouldn't have happened. I should have been there! I should have stopped her!" Elena said frustrated "She used the poverty she created for her own selfish ends!"

"Elena, there's nothing you could have done" Gabe said reassuringly "Plus, it's in the past now, what's done its done. What matters now is how you are taking charge and bringing Avalor to the glory of its new time… yours" Elena lightly smiled at him. Gabe always knew how to talk to her, but she wasn't going to drop it immediately.

"Still… I should have been there and done something" she insisted.

"Yes, maybe it would have been better for Avalor if Shuriki never took over, but try to look on the bright side" Gabe said with a mischievous smirk.

"Which is?" Elena asked, even though that look gave her an idea of what he was thinking about.

"You haven't aged for 41 years" Gabe replied with a smirk "Meaning you're not old enough to be my grandmother-"

" _Grandmother_?!" Elena interrupted with a theatrical gasp, smacking a hand on his chest, playfully.

"Well, my mom's 38, so yeah- _grandmother_ " Gabe replied, earning a laugh from her, continuing on "Meaning, that hadn't Shuriki happened we wouldn't be here right now" he said, his voice becoming low and soothing "In this moment… with you in my arms…away from indiscreet eyes…" he said lightly making them dangle from side to side. Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled, lightly biting her bottom lip.

"Okay… you're making your point" she said

"I am, aren't I?" he said, leaning in once more. Elena sneaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a giggle "Now, wasn't this a bright side?" Gabe whispered, eyes closed, pulling barely an inch away, before kissing her sweetly again.

"Definitely a bright side" Elena replied as they pulled away. Gabe smiled at her and put a strand of hair behind her ear before putting his hand back on her waist.

"Elena, I was wondering…" he started "Are you free for lunch?" Gabe asked, calm outside but freaking out on the inside. His heart beating fast. Elena smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm supposed to be at lunch with my family, but technically I am free. Why?" she asked, hiding her teasing voice, just by looking at him she could see he was trying so hard to remain calm and not start shaking with nervousness.

"What do you say if we… you know… had maybe lunch together? Just you and me…?" he asked. He thought it was going to be easier, but he was drop dead nervous.

"Lieutenant Gabriel Nuñez, are you asking me on a date?" Elena teased as she noticed the adorable faint reddening of his cheeks.

"Well- I…- yeah?- Ehm!- I mean… Yeah!" Gabe replied, with a red face. Elena found it adorable. Not two seconds ago he was being all bold and charming and now he was blushing like a middle schooler who just got his first kiss.

"I'd love to" Elena replied smiling. Gabe visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Elena giggled.

"Great! I… ehm… oh my gosh…" he breathed out, hanging his head, chuckling at himself in nervousness. Elena laughed and pulled him in for a tight hug as Gabe buried his face in her neck. She let out a small surprised yelp as Gabe suddenly, leaned down, wrapped his arms around her legs and he lifted her off her feet spinning her around, repeatedly planting quick kisses on her neck as Elena tightened her arms around his shoulders with a smile.

"Were you really that nervous?" she asked, when his spinning came to a halt and he raised his head to look up at her as she was still lightly giggling at him.

"What in the world ever gave you that idea? It's only the first time I ask out the girl I like… I really, _really_ like" he replied laughing at himself.

"Aren't you a charmer?" Elena replied with a smirk.

"I'm not trying too hard now, am I?" he asked, a little unsure.

"No" she replied "It was cute" she said, meeting his gaze. Gabe smiled and Elena's lips met his as he tilted his head forward to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and gentle, building up a tender warmth, like fireworks contrasting with the small shivers he felt whenever Elena's fingers caressed through his hair or the butterflies Elena felt in her stomach when Gabe did as much as look at her. Whenever they kissed like that everything else seemed to fade away, it felt like it was just them, two normal teenagers experiencing the bliss of blossoming first love… but soon reality came crashing down upon them when someone rudely broke the enchanting moment.

"Lieutenant Nuñez!" a voice called "Lieutenant! Where are you?!"

"Dang it! It's the Major!" Gabe exclaimed keeping his voice low, both of them abruptly breaking apart as Gabe immediately placed Elena back on her feet.

"What is he doing here?!" Elena said matching his voice

"I don't know! He usually fetches me when the Captain is unavailable" he said.

"Lieutenant!" the Major called, his voice closer.

"Crap! What do we do?! If I get out he'll see me!" Elena said. Gabe suddenly remembered of the carriage he was leaning on not too long ago.

"The carriage! Elena, get in" he said opening it "Get in it and when I go out with him, wait five minutes and leave" he instructed.

"But it's got no top! He'll see me!" she complained.

"Then lay on the bottom and don't get up until he leaves" he said pushing her in .

"But-" Elena didn't get to complain as Gabe grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her again, before pushing her down to sit on the carriage's bottom.

"I know! I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Now, lay down and be quiet" he said and closed the carriage.

"Lieutenant! There you are!" Elena heard the Major say as soon as Gabe had closed the door and turned around.

"Major!" he greeted getting in attention.

"Relax, soldier" the man said walking closer to him, Gabe obeyed and got in relax "I've been looking for you, but no fear, nothing to worry about. Captain Jimenez will be out on patrol at the boar hunting grounds. I need you to take over training with the recruits till the end of the day" Gabe was silently cursing his Captain so bad at the moment. Of all days and shifts he had to pick that one to go on patrol. Elena, in her silence, was doing the same from the carriage's floor.  
The Major was barely an inch taller than Gabe, but he was buffer and stood proudly in his uniform. His moustache and dark eyes, along with the way he naturally held his chin up made him look like he was always analyzing you from the height of his experience and rank, but in reality he was a nice man once you got to know him. He just used that front to show recruits not to mess with him and that he was not going to be soft on them if they disappointed the kingdom. In that moment he was looking at Gabe just like that.

"Will do, Major" Gabe replied, withholding another curse towards his Captain. There was a moment of silence where the two soldiers looked at one another.

"As in right now" the older man said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gabe saluted. The man let out a laugh and draped an arm around Gabe's shoulders.

"No wonder why you're our rising star in the Royal Guard, Gabriel!" the Major said smiling "You're making yourself quite the name with your drive to fulfill your duties is remarkable" he said escorting him away.

"Uhm… thanks, sir!" Gabe said awkwardly

"This is why I always come looking for you when Captain Jimenez can't take on certain duties. Don't tell the Captain I told you, but I believe the recruits prefer you as an instructor than him"

"Thanks, sir…" Gabe said a little less enthusiastically, his mind going to his and Elena's cancelled date.

"Keep that up and we'll soon be sharing the rank. Your dedication and commitment as Princess Elena's royal guard is highly admirable!" that was the last praise Elena heard as the Major dragged Gabe away. Elena stood up looking at the corner the two had walked away, making sure no one saw her.

"And not just as royal guard" she said, silently replying to the Major's praise to Gabe. Then she let out a huff "I guess that means we'll have to reschedule"

* * *

Elena didn't get to see Gabe since he was taken away by the Major. Unfortunately, though, she had other things in her mind rather than thinking about when to reschedule her first date with Gabe. Even though she thought she had comforted her sister, Isabel still hadn't gone down to dinner saying she was tired and not hungry. Unlike she did earlier, Elena thought it was better to give her some space this time. Even though Isabel didn't make it sound like it was fun, Elena still couldn't help but think that sometimes she would have preferred to go to high school like Gabe did. She probably would have been classmates with Naomi and Mateo, it would have been fun. Yet, if she had to look on the more practical side, for her it was best to be castle schooled, that way she could juggle her duties with her studies and free time as it suited her. She felt like she was skipping high school and had gone directly to University, her degree being her coronation as Queen. She had just closed her book and was about to start getting ready for bed when she heard a silent knock on her door. She looked at the clock and knew that only two people could be knocking at her door at 11p.m.: Gabe or Isabel. The former welcomed her with an apologetic smile when she opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hi" he replied "I'm sorry for vanishing today and throwing you in that carriage, I promise I'll make it up to you"

"It's fine, Gabe" Elena said letting him in "You can make it up to me with our first date" she said smiling at him as she closed the door. Gabe smiled back.

"I saw Isabel, earlier" Gabe said "She was sneaking in the kitchen for a cookie…and I gave her two. Was that okay?" Gabe asked rubbing an hand behind his neck. Elena giggled at him.

"It was fine. She didn't have dinner tonight, anyway" she replied, then that worried look on her face returned

"Did Isa have trouble making friends today?" Gabe asked softly, noticing her look "She seemed kind of off" he added.

"Yeah, she did" Elena said "Apparently there's this kid who bosses everyone around and he doesn't like her, so-"

"-so, everyone else doesn't like her" Gabe finished "It's a classic… and she's not even in Middle School!" he looked thoughtful for a moment "Right?"

"Yeah, that's next year" Elena replied, amused by his unsure look. Isabel got that a lot. She was precocious for her age, everyone made her 3 years older than she actually was, so Elena wasn't really surprised to see Gabe dubious about it. "Anyway" Elena said "Why is it that your last statement doesn't reassure me?" she asked.

"Because this is just the beginning" Gabe said "There's always going to be someone who bullies everyone around and many are always going to follow the heard just to feel like they fit in, those who don't are outcasts and that makes them a target"

"I believe it's just a matter of time, but… what do you do if you can't fix the problem and people don't like you for _you_?" Elena asked. This was one moment in which she would have liked to have gone to school with other kids like her friends. She would have had an idea on how to help Isabel, now.

"Eventually someone will, because real friends like you for who _you_ are" Gabe said sending her a smile that made her slightly blush, before his expression returned serious "But in the meantime, you just have to endure it and be the bigger person by letting the teasing slide off of you" replied Gabe, almost too simply "Because the only way you're ever going to emerge victorious is by remaining true to yourself, no matter what the others say. In the end their words become old and repetitive and if they _have_ hurt you but did not break you, they just make you stronger" he said. Elena didn't need to ask how come he sounded so sure. She knew that growing up under Shuriki's reign must have not been easy. From Gabe's voice it sounded like every day was a battle to shine in order to survive, a battle Gabe won or he wouldn't have been the young man standing in front of her. Elena did not reply, she just kept her eyes on him, then she took a step closer and getting on her tippy-toes she kissed him. Gabe responded to the kiss just as gently. They remained silent for just a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes as Elena lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for the advice" she said.

"Anytime" he replied smiling sweetly, another small silence filled the room, before Gabe broke it with a lighter subject "So… about our date…" he started, his arms circling Elena's waist.

"Yes…?" she teased, bringing her other hand up and locking it both around his neck.

"What about postponing it to tomorrow?" he tried.

"Tomorrow? Hm… Let me think…" she said pretending to be thinking about it "I don't know…"

"Chocolate might be involved" Gabe replied with a teasing smirk.

"You had me with just the idea of spending time with you" Elena replied with a grin "But I'm not going to complain about the chocolate"

"Great! It's a date then" Gabe said excitedly. Elena softly laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It is" she replied.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow- Oh- about tomorrow! Unless Rico gets held up by some shift, I'm driving Isabel to school. Would you like me to talk to her about this… anything?" he asked. Elena smiled.

"You're sweet, but no" she said "I don't want her to feel under pressure, plus, she's smart. If you talk to her about this, she'll know we talked, which is going to make her wonder _why_ we talked… then since you haven't been in the castle all day she'll understand we spoke late at night, which is going to make her wonder _why_ we talked so late"

"Okay, I get your point" he said

"But if she looks sad or acts weird, then be my guest" Elena added.

"Alright, then… Goodnight, Elena" Gabe said.

"Goodnight, Gabe" she replied. They shared one last goodnight kiss and then, smiling, Gabe walked out of the door as Elena closed it behind him.

* * *

His lovely dream about their first date must have jinxed the one in the real world, Gabe thought. Rico had driven Isabel to school and when he arrived, not too long afterwards, he had run into Elena asking him to take her to Isabel's school as she had forgotten her Go-Pack. He didn't say anything, afraid to jinx it further, but knowing Elena, whenever she asked him for something with a certain voice and that determent glint in her amber eyes, he knew that something was going to happen. He was just hoping it would not mean having to reschedule their date again. He watched as she walked inside the school with the backpack, hopeful, but then his hopes were crashed when he saw Elena emerge from the school, backpack on with Isabel in an all new strange look and a couple more kids following her and Señorita Marisol, splitting into two groups. Elena and the kids walked closer to the carriage and Gabe immediately hopped off to open the door for the kids and then helped up Elena as she had to ride beside him, sending him an apologetic look.

"Where are we heading to, Princess?" Gabe asked formally.

"The Crystal Caverns, I'm chaperoning Isabel and her classmates on the fieldtrip" Elena replied. It was hard for Gabe to hide the beaten puppy-dog face he would have made in that moment. Elena flashed him an apologetic look. There went their date.

"So, I take it your _meeting_ will have to be postponed" Gabe stated, putting a little more emphasis on the 'meeting'. Elena caught on right away.

"It is" she replied, glancing back to Isabel who was distracted talking to the kids, but still glanced toward Elena briefly with a nervous look "Do you think the _First Mate_ will be able to reschedule to tomorrow?" she asked casually. _First Mate_ _instead of First Lieutenant…Smart!_ Gabe thought, before replying.

"Unless there are any further unexpected events, I think he pretty much will be" said Gabe, nonchalantly "For which time would do you want me to tell him?"

"Same hour as today" Elena replied.

"Yes, Princess. I'll let the _First Mate_ know as soon as we get back" he said. They looked away and then sent each other a look of complicity. The rest of the ride was sort of silent. Gabe and Elena didn't say much to one another, it was mostly the kids in the back talking to one another and Elena telling them something every once in a while. Gabe didn't push matters, he knew she was there for Isabel, trying to help and he was not going to interfere. Also, he knew kids had some sort of sixth sense other a huge imagination. He knew that if he and Elena acted normally or even got caught with the slight bit of flirty look, they were toast. The kids were going to make comments, then ask Isabel, who would ask Elena, who being unable to lie was probably going to give something away or make the little girl suspicious, anyway.

When they arrived, all Gabe had left to do was wait for the class and Elena to return. Luckily for him, there was another coachman and the two entertained themselves with some small talk. The other guy, older than him, was actually pretty nice and fun to talk to. Gabe then noticed the wedding ring on the man's ring finger and got an idea. Since his date with Elena had been interrupted, he immediately started planning something and briefly asked the guy for advice, making sure to keep Elena's identity hidden. He wanted to surprise her and make sure that their first date ever memorable. His planning seemed to go well when suddenly the man made a comment on how he had been so proud to walk around Avalor with his true love by his side unable to care about their surroundings. Like lightning Gabe was suddenly struck by some sort of epiphany. It had hit him that he was doing it wrong since the beginning. If he wanted their first date to be memorable, no matter how hard he tried, they were never going to really enjoy it by sneaking around. He had to talk to Elena.

He started to worry when he saw Señorita Marisol come out of the Crystal Caverns with everyone except the two princesses and two more kids. He tried not to sprint into action and alarm the kids, perhaps Elena was being held back because the kids had wondered off. Still, when he saw the teacher getting worried herself, he was nearly about to jump off the coach and sprint into action. He was relieved to see that Elena had only been delayed when she finally walked out of the caves, unharmed and well, along with her sister and the other two kids. They didn't say much, only that they got in trouble and had to go clean up the school. When they arrived to the school, Gabe watched as Elena accompanied the kids in the school yard to get what they needed and soon enough he watched the kids bounce around with some weird rubber under their feet and found a fun way to clean up. He couldn't help but watch with a tender smile as Elena and Isabel shared a look. They had clearly solved the problem and Isabel was silently looking for Elena's permission to go play/clean up with her friends. Elena walked back to him, as he waited for her, leaning on the royal coach, arms crossed and leg propped on the wheel. She just gave him a little smile and leaned on the coach beside him, folding her hands in front of her.

"Has it always been like this between you and Isabel?" Gabe asked.

"Like this how?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"I don't know if you notice it, but sometimes you act like she's your daughter more than your sister" Gabe said. Elena's eyes widen for a moment, in surprise.

"W-well, uhm… Isa and I have always been close. Maybe because we're 6 years apart and our parents were very busy during the day, I always felt like I had to, you know, be of example for her, guide her, be a good big sister" Elena started "I guess when Mami and Papi died, that feeling just got stronger, even if my abuelos are with me" she confessed

"It's beautiful to see how much you two love and care about each other… You're a wonderful sister, Elena" Gabe said looking at her in the eyes "Isabel will turn out fine with you just being that" Elena looked back at him with a shy smile.

"Is that your nice way to tell me to tone down the 'Mama-bear' thing?" she asked.

"For you too, not just Isabel" Gabe said "I understand that you feel like you have a bigger responsibility now that your parents are no longer around… but you already have enough responsibilities as it is, don't take up those that aren't yours. The only thing you need to step up in their place is being a ruler, because Isabel needs you as her big sister" he said softly. There was a quiet moment between them, a moment in which Elena took his words in. She knew he was right, he knew her well, all it took was a glance to realize that Elena's involvement in Isabel's trouble at school had a parent-like worry streak and she knew that even though she and her sisters were close, Elena almost taking charge like she were Isabel's mother was not healthy for either of them.

"I should have appointed you royal counselor, as well" Elena said with a tiny smile "I didn't make you so wise, Gabe"

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises, Elena" he replied with a matching smirk. The young princess then looked around, making sure no one was there, and sneaking her hand on his cheek, she planted a small kiss on his lips. Gabe didn't even realize what she did that he had already kissed back.

"Thank you" Elena said "For the advice and for… you know… being so patient"

"About that" Gabe started "Perhaps it is best if we postpone our first date" he said seriously. Elena looked at him funny.

"I… thought we had already come to an agreement about that" she said.

"No, I mean, we should wait until we tell the others about us" Gabe said. Elena didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes was asking him to continue and explain himself. Gabe uncrossed his arms and turned to her, holding her hands "I thought about this while brainstorming for plans on how to make our first date memorable… but then I realized that no matter what I do, we're not going to enjoy it like this. Elena, I don't want you to remember your first date as a day in which you have been having fun without having to be on the look-out for unwanted eyes and ears for the whole time. I want us to fully enjoy it, not caring about the people around us. I want to be able to hold your hand as we walk down the street and kiss you in public that day. I don't want to sneak around on our first date… if that's what you want too" he added in the end. Elena smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. She couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster at his words. Gabe always looked so professional and acted serious, it was nice to see his soft and sensitive part come out every now and then, especially when it came to these kind of things. She never really imagined Gabe to be the romantic type of guy, it was cute.

"I thought about it too, actually and… you're right" Elena agreed "I want to be able to do all that too, without being afraid of people starting rumors" she paused "But that doesn't stop us from doing something close to it" Elena suggested with a small smirk. Gabe smiled back, looking at her inquisitively, liking where this was going.

"So… first date on hold, correct?" he said.

"Yup…" she said sneaking her other arm around his shoulders, locking her hands behind his neck "But that never stopped you from trying to surprise me" she said as Gabe circled her waist with his arms, glancing around for safety.

"Midnight snack in your room? That close enough?" he suggested, with a smirk.

"Sounds close enough to me" she said and snickered "I didn't make you such a romantic, Gabe" she confessed.

"I know, right?" he chuckled with a playful look "Come here" he said and closed the gap between them as Elena met him half way, in a sweet kiss, playing with his soft hair as Gabe's arms tightened around her waist. He would have kissed her to no end, but that was when reality came crashing back down.

"Elena! We're done cleaning!" Isabel's voice shouted. The two teenagers sprung apart just as the three kids came hopping behind the empty school's walls.

"Looks like break time's over" Elena mumbled "I'll see you tonight" she whispered and walked away. Gabe smiled and watched her she went back to the kids. This secrecy bugged him a bit, but every moment he got to share with Elena was worth it.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes but I'm kind of in a rush! Thank you for reading and reviewing! As usual: I TAKE REQUESTS even though they take some time.  
See you next story!  
**

 **The Princess of Stars**


End file.
